brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
9464 The Vampyre Hearse
|Ages =8-14 |Released =June 2012 |Theme =Monster Fighters }} 9464 Vampyre Hearse is a Monster Fighters set released in June 2012. The set contains three minifigures, Lord Vampyre, Zombie Driver, and Dr. Rodney Rathbone. Description The set consists of two builds; The hearse and the motorcycle, which in total is 314 pieces. ;Dr. Rodney's Motorcycle Dr. Rathbone uses his fencing rapier, dynamite stick and a revolver on his dark red motorbike, first used in 7306 Golden Staff Guardians back in 2011 for the Pharaoh's Quest line. Using a 1x1 flat piece with a handle to hold either the Dynamite or the revolver, and a 1x1 transparent yellow piece at the front for the light. On both sides, megaphone pieces with flames on the end of them as a boost to the motorcycle's speed. ;Vampyre Hearse The hearse uses two different sizes of wheels, a style used consistently in the Monster Fighters line. On the front of the hearse sits the Vampyre Moonstone, on a gold 2x1 plate with a knob, and a radiator grille in front of it. The headlights are made using 1x1 transparent red stud pieces, with attic 1x2/45° piece. The white horn pieces are used at the front to stylize the hearse as a vampire, itself. Inside, the driver's area has enough room for two minifigures, and has a steering wheel for the Zombie Driver to drive the hearse with. Behind the cab area is the coffin boot, with Lord Vampyre inside his coffin, with the main feature of the set; On two sides of the hearse are two BIONICLE eyes, which where used predominantly in the Toa Hordika line of 2005, which, if pushed down, release the coffin into the air, to pounce on the Monster Fighter. At the back of the car, there are two more horn pieces, just like at the front of the car, and a 1x4x1 fence piece in black, and 2x1 transparent yellow pieces and transparent red pieces, as the lights for the back of the car. The car's top has a glow in the dark sticker featuring an image of a fiery vampire face. Background The Vampyre Hearse is used by Lord Vampyre, and drvien by the Zombie Driver, Lord Vampyre's loyal servant. It is driven around the Monster Realm, as Lord Vampyre checks the lands for the Moonstones, and is used as his main vehicle. A built-in launching coffin feature is used to pounce on his enemies, and to scare off any intruders such as Dr. Rodney Rathbone. The main story of the set is that Dr. Rathbone is trying to catch up to the hearse and steal the Bat Moonstone, Lord Vampyre's attempt to catch him, and fight him for the Moonstone. Notes * Lord Vampyre has no cape in this set. * The Zombie Driver is just called Zombie on the box. * In the preliminary images, Lord Vampyre holds the Moonstone because it has no stand in the prototype design. LEGO.com Description Minifigures Included Gallery 9464.png|The complete set. 9464_alt2.png|The hearse. 9464_alt4.png|The Zombie Driver taking Lord Vampyre's coffin out of the hearse. 9464_alt5.png|The jumping coffin feature. 9464_alt3.png|Dr. Rodney's motorcycle. Vampire Hearse Back.jpg|Back of Box, showing main features. download7218281056DFC3D3F383C8A0337FA6F1.jpg|The set downloadCCEEFF7635245897687320161DE5ADAD.jpg|The Zombie Driver putting the coffin in the back of the hearse downloadC5080B6F46D1B443E743EB0CB6DEBAE5.jpg|Jumping coffin feature download0A2108FF8E90114D59CBCEC00D6796EA.jpg|The Glow in the Dark features downloadDEF93F16199A433851AE1EF7BBF259EB.jpg|The minifigures included download72207A5BE3AC6FA6FADCD41D733E30D5.jpg|The small comic on the back of the box Sources * YouTube.com * Lego Shop * Toys "R" Us External links Category:Monster Fighters Category:9000 sets Category:2012 sets